Many printers use bidirectional printing where the print head is moved back and forth across the media one or more times as the print head prints swaths of data. The print head is typically moved by some fraction of the head width forwards between each swath. Because each swath is printed in a different direction the UV lamps used to dry the different swaths are not the same. The different UV lamps can cause different amounts of gloss between the different swaths. Having different levels of glossiness in different bands of the image is an image defect and is typically called gloss banding.